creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Mamę zabiły gwiazdy
Nigdy nie bałem się ciemności. Nawet jako dziecko. Nie przerażał mnie mrok i to, co mogło się w nim kryć. Śmieszyły mnie opowieści o potworach czających się pod łóżkiem, tych z dna szafy, czy skrobiących szponami we framugi okien. Źródło mojego strachu – choć powiązane z nocą – kryje się gdzie indziej. Zaczęło bić najsmutniejszego dnia mojego życia, gdy chłopiec, którym kiedyś byłem, spał już od dawna w sercu dorosłego mężczyzny. Cóż, powinienem się przyznać: niczego nie obawiam się bardziej niż tego, że nie będę mógł zasnąć. Bo, gdy leży się w łóżku, a zegarek uśmierca sekundy cichym cykaniem – wtedy myśli i wspomnienia przywdziewają powykrzywiane maski upiorów, o których nie chcemy pamiętać. Wybiła trzecia w nocy, gdy w drzwiach sypialni stanęła niska postać o czarnych włosach zakrywających twarz i zbyt długiej, ciągnącej się po ziemi, białej koszuli nocnej. Przez chwilę nie robiła nic, potem wolno ruszyła w moim kierunku – tak lekko, że zdawała się unosić nad dywanem. Pomiędzy splątanymi snem kosmykami błyskały iskierki oczu. Zatrzymała się dopiero przy szafce nocnej, nachyliła nade mną i cichym, drżącym głosem wyszeptała mi wprost do ucha: - Tato, śpisz? - Nie, księżniczko. Ale ty chyba od dawna powinnaś być już w łóżku? – otworzyłem szerzej wpół przymknięte oczy i przyjrzałem się mojej córce. Była dużo szczuplejsza niż jeszcze pół roku temu, włosy wydawały się cieńsze i bardziej matowe, a usta ciągle wyglądały na spierzchnięte. Wychodząc z gabinetów lekarskich zawsze kołatało mi się po głowie echo tego, co oboje słyszeliśmy. Dzieci są silniejsze niż nam się wydaje, dzieci same sobie ze wszystkim świetnie radzą, dzieci to, dzieci tamto. G*wno prawda. Cierpią jeszcze bardziej, bo nie wiedzą, że rozbitego serca, rodziny, czy przyjaźni nie da się zlepić tak, żeby nie został żaden ślad. Nie wiedzą, a mimo to próbują i dlatego ich ból jest tym najbardziej dotkliwym i przeszywającym. To wszystko przemknęło mi przez głowę w ciągu najwyżej dwóch sekund. - Tato… Opowiedz mi jeszcze raz o mamie. Nim zdążyłem odpowiedzieć, leżała już opatulona kołdrą, wpatrując się we mnie przepełniona nadzieją. - Na pewno kochanie? Opowiadałem ci to już tyle razy… - Proszę, zgódź się. - Dobrze, już dobrze – uspokoiłem ją i mocno przytuleni do siebie ruszyliśmy w przeszłość. Do dnia, w którym pojawiły się gwiazdy. - To miało być to lato. Właśnie to. Nie następne, nie jakieś za pięć lat. To miało być nasze lato; najpiękniejsze, beztroskie, będące kopalnią szczęśliwych wspomnień. I właśnie tak – zgodnie z planem, bez zbędnych zmartwień – się rozpoczęło. Leżeliśmy całą trójką na dywanie próbując wybrać miejsce, w którym spędzimy wakacje. Nie było to łatwe, wszak na wszystkich zdjęciach morze mieniło się łagodnym błękitem, plaże – niczym w reklamie kiepskiego proszku – nieskazitelną, czystą bielą, a ludzie wyglądali na szczęśliwych. W końcu udało nam się jednak je wybrać – podobne temu, czym miała być ta pora roku: nasze najpiękniejsze, beztroskie miejsce. I termin: pierwszy tydzień sierpnia. Czasu nie było wiele, więc rzuciliśmy się w wir – najczęściej niepotrzebnych – zakupów. Szafa w pokoju na piętrzę dotąd pęcznieje od słomkowych kapeluszy, przeciwsłonecznych okularów i kostiumów kąpielowych, których żadne z nas nigdy nie założyło. Gwiazdy dopadły mamę, trzeciego tygodnia wakacji. Znalazłem ją w łazience; siedziała na podłodze i nie mogła złapać tchu. Po jej policzkach ściekały grube, lśniące szmaragdem łzy. Ten sam kolor prześwitywał przez klatkę piersiową, niekiedy gasnąc, niekiedy wściekle pulsując. Nie mam pojęcia, jak zdołałem wsiąść z nią do auta i przejechać przez całe miasto bez ani jednego wypadku. Wszystko rozmazywało mi się przed oczami, topiąc kształty budynków i zakosy ulic w coraz to głębszej czerni. Pamiętam, że gdy dotarliśmy na miejsce zdążyłem jeszcze tylko krzyknąć „Ratujcie ją!”. I przepadłem. Ocknąłem się siedząc na plastikowym granatowym krzesełku w brzydkim budynku o zaniedbanych ścianach i zastanawiałem się, jak mam ci powiedzieć, że w tym roku nigdzie nie wyjedziemy; że nie wiem, czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek zrobimy coś wszyscy razem. A najgorsze było to, że nie miałem pojęcia, jak opowiedzieć ci o tych dziwnych rzeczach, które przysporzyły nam tyle bólu. W końcu nikt, nigdy, naprawdę nigdy, nie jest przygotowany na atak gwiazd. Nikt nie jest przygotowany na zmierzenie się z ich podstępnością. Jakże przewrotnym jest, że pomimo tego czym są – a są czystym złem – na pewien sposób można je uznać za piękne. Przypominają nieco okrągłe kokony, pokryte siateczką cienkich żyłek, jarzących się fioletem i zielenią. Ich światło potrafi beztrosko przeskakiwać z palca na palec, chowając się i kryjąc, niczym żywe stworzenie. A mimo to, gdy się pojawią, gdy wyrosną – zamiast uśmiechu przynoszą łzy. Nagle przycupnął koło mnie starszy mężczyzna, zdjął okulary i bardzo, bardzo długo przecierał je swoim poszarzałym fartuchem. Gdy skończył, oznajmił , że mama nie może wrócić do domu – blask gwiazd okazał się w niej zbyt silny. Trzeba było go zniszczyć i to jak najszybciej. I tak zrobiono. Mamie wypadły włosy, skóra zrobiła się sucha i prawie przeźroczysta – można było dostrzec turkus błyskający w jej wnętrzu. Bardzo schudła; żebra rysowały się cienkimi liniami, a zapadnięte policzki wydawał się przygniatać ciężar oddechu. Bałem się ją przytulać, czy nawet wziąć w ramiona. Miałem wrażenie, jakby każdy gwałtowniejszy ruch mógł połamać ciało z zapałek. Często budziły mnie jej krzyki; po pewnym czasie potrafiłem już rozpoznać te, które zwiastowały długi, nasilający się ból, odporny na wszelkie leki. Wkrótce nie było już żadnych innych. Dlatego czarodzieje w zielonych szatach uśpili ją i w komnacie wypełnionej bielą zalśniły zaklęcia stali i szybkich ruchów. Abrakadabra – gwiazdy z cichymi plaśnięciami, jedna po drugiej, opuszczały ciało mamy, by wylądować w dziwnych naczyniach. Boże, mógłbym przysiąc, że równocześnie z mojego serca runęła lawina wyjątkowo ciężkich kamieni… Zerknąłem na córkę – jej spojrzenie powoli mącił sen. - Lato uciekło na drugą stronę świata, w parkach zaczynała rozsiadać się jesień. Robiła to dyskretnie, ale jeśli dobrze się przyjrzałaś to mogłaś zauważyć ten jeden, jedyny listek, który kolorem różnił się od pozostałych; więdnący nieprzyjemną żółcią, pachnący inaczej niż reszta. Gdy wyjechaliśmy nad morze – parę tygodni po tym, jak mamie zaczęły odrastać włosy – było już dawno po wakacjach. Zdarzały się zatem dni, że na plaży nie było nikogo prócz nas i pokracznych zamków, które stawialiśmy całymi godzinami. Mama rzadko budowała je z nami – częściej siadała na samym brzegu tak, że morze skubało falami czubki jej palców. Z uśmiechem skaczącym w kącikach ust spoglądała gdzieś przed siebie rozmarzonym wzrokiem lub zamykała oczy i rozkładała szeroko ręce. Żałuję, że nigdy nie spytałem, gdzie wtedy leciała. Ale nie martwię się tym i ty też nie powinnaś – jestem pewien, że frunęliśmy wtedy z nią. Czas płynął nam przyjemnie leniwie – prawdę mówiąc, nie sądzę, żeby tak było od czasu, kiedy to ja byłem dzieckiem. Wiem, że możesz tego nie zrozumieć, ale poczekaj te dwadzieścia, dwadzieścia pięć lat – przypomnisz sobie co ci powiedziałem i, nawet jeśli to będzie bardzo ciepły dzień, poczujesz chłód w okolicach serca. Ale, ale… o czym to ja… A tak… Wiesz, wydaje mi się, że jeśli kiedyś miałbym opisać, czym jest dla mnie szczęście to odpowiedziałbym, że zimnym wiatrem, wilgotnym piaskiem i waszymi sylwetkami na tle wschodzącego jesiennego słońca. Tak myślę. Wróciliśmy do domu pełni nadziei i z radością witaliśmy codzienne obowiązki – coś, czego nie zdoła docenić nikt, kto nie doświadczył pierwotnego zła gwiazd. Rano robiłem wam śniadanie. Jechałem do pracy, ty do szkoły, mama czytała książki, długo siedziała w wannie, piła zimne wino i nie przejmowała się, czy do drobiu powinna podać je białe, czy czerwone. Cieszył ją powrót do życia. Popołudnia spędzaliśmy razem; rozmawiając, oglądając filmy, na które nigdy wcześniej nie mieliśmy czasu. Nie wiem czy mnie zrozumiesz, ale czułem, bardzo wyraźnie, że nasza miłość jeszcze nigdy nie była tak silna; że zupełnie naturalnie zawiązuje się w nieskończoną wstęgę, której nikt nie zdoła przerwać. Parę miesięcy po tym, jak piasek naszych budowli już dawno utonął w morzu i zamienił się w błoto – gwiazdy zabrały mamę na zawsze. Jej ciało zalśniło jadowicie zielonym blaskiem w jasny, chłodny poranek na początku marca. Znalazłem ją nieprzytomną, opartą o biurko, z czołem obficie zroszonym potem. Przed nią leżała kartka, na której zdążyła napisać, że bardzo nas kocha i żebyśmy się nie martwili. I że będzie na nas czekać tam, gdzie teraz idzie. Księżniczka zasnęła. Pocałowałem ją w policzek, przykryłem dokładnie i poszedłem do swojego gabinetu. Zapaliłem starą stojącą lampę – ostatni prezent w ostatnie wspólne Boże Narodzenie – i podszedłem do biblioteczki. Wyciągnąłem pożółkłą ze starości książkę, cegłę pozbawioną okładki. Stronę, której z nienawiścią przyglądałem się każdego dnia, zaznaczyłem kartką znalezioną przy mojej żonie w dniu jej śmierci. Nie było na niej nic prócz nieczytelnych bazgrołów. Żadnych obietnic, wyznań miłości – nie znalazłem w sobie jednak na tyle sił, by powiedzieć o tym córce. Potrząsnąłem głową w głupiej nadziei przepędzenia smutku i wbiłem wzrok w zdjęcie, które znałem na pamięć. Chropowata, pokryta cienkimi żyłkami kula wydawała się świecić. To właśnie była maska, którą moje nocne upiory przywdziewały najczęściej. Rzucała mi wyzwanie: „Nie pokonasz mnie, zabiłam ją, zabiłam i już jej nie odzyskasz”. Bezczelnie rechotała mi prosto w twarz, ale ja wierzyłem, wierzyłem z całych sił, że przyjdzie dzień, kiedy to mój triumfujący śmiech zabrzmi w tym pokoju. Przyjdzie dzień, gdy pozbędziemy się tych pieprzonych gwiazd raz na zawsze. Gwałtownym, histerycznym ruchem rzuciłem książkę w róg pokoju. Odbiła się od ściany i spadła na podłogę, przypadkowo – a przynajmniej chciałem w to wierzyć – otwierając się na stronie. Podpis pod zdjęciem czerniał oszczędną czcionką, obojętny na wszelkie cierpienie: „Komórka raka piersi widziana przez mikroskop elektronowy”. ---- Autor: surfaceofthesun z portalu horror.com.pl Źródło: Mamę zabiły gwiazdy-Straszne-historie.pl Kategoria:Opowiadania